In many computing systems, low-level instruction code, or firmware, is used as an intermediary between the hardware components of the computing system and high-level software executing on the computing system, such as an operating system. The firmware provides a set of software routines that allow high-level software to interact with the hardware components of the computing system using standard calls. In some types of computer systems, the Basic Input/Output System (“BIOS”) has been a de facto standard defining a firmware interface.
The BIOS, however, is now being replaced by more capable Extensible Firmware Interface (“EFI”)-compatible firmware. EFI-compatible firmware can be configured according to a specification released by the Unified EFI (“UEFI”) Forum (the “UEFI Specification”). Such a firmware might be referred to herein as a UEFI Specification-compliant firmware, a UEFI-compatible firmware, or a UEFI firmware.
UEFI firmware has the capability to execute firmware drivers that enable the utilization of various types of hardware and services. In some cases, firmware drivers require access to information that is specific to a particular hardware platform (referred to herein as “platform-specific information”). For example, a firmware driver for enabling the use of a network adapter might require the media access control (“MAC”) address of the network adapter. Other types of firmware drivers might require access to other types of platform-specific information.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.